George Gaynes
| birth_place = Helsinki, Finland | death_date = | death_place = | spouse = Allyn Ann McLerie (1953-present)}} George Gaynes (born George Jongejans; May 16, 1917 Helsinki) is a Finnish-bornGeorge Gaynes Film Reference biography American actor of stage, screen and television. He may be best-known as Commandant Eric Lassard in the Police Academy series, and to television fans as the curmudgeonly Henry Warnimont on the NBC series Punky Brewster, in which his wife, Allyn Ann McLerie, guest-starred as his love interest, and as Frank Smith, the mob boss brought down by Luke Spencer (Anthony Geary) on the soap opera General Hospital. Life and career Gaynes was born in Helsinki, Finland, the son of Iya Grigorievna De Gay (later known as Lady Iya Abdy), an artist, and Gerrit Jongejans, a Dutch businessman. His uncle was actor Gregory Gaye. A United States citizen for most of his life, Gaynes rapidly built a reputation as a Broadway musical comedy performer in the 1940s and 1950s (his best-known appearance was in Wonderful Town, the musical version of My Sister Eileen). He had a career on the opera stages of Italy and France before World War II and in the US after the war. He alternated between stage musicals and both comic and dramatic plays, including his role as Bob Baker in the original production of Wonderful Town (1953), Jupiter in the Cole Porter musical Out of This World, Gilbert and Sullivan operettas and as Henry Higgins in the 1964 US tour of My Fair Lady. In television, Gaynes provided Henry Warnimont's voice for the animated series version of Punky Brewster (in addition to playing the same character on the hit sitcom of the same name), and directed several episodes of WKRP in Cincinnati. Films in which he appeared include The Way We Were, ''Nickelodeon'' and Tootsie. In 1984, he played Commandant Lassard, the titular leader, in the first of seven Police Academy movies, and audiences of the 1980s may remember him as Frank Smith, the Mafia boss who was after Luke and Laura on the popular soap opera General Hospital. In 1994, he played Serybryalzov in Louis Malle's acclaimed independent feature, Vanya on 42nd Street. Entering films and television in the early 1960s, Gaynes was a regular on the TV daytime dramas Search for Tomorrow and General Hospital, and showed up in such movies as The Group (1968), Marooned (1969) and Doctor's Wives (1971). He also played a role in the sci-fi television series Sliders for one episode, being the aged character of the leading role Quinn Mallory, played by Jerry O'Connell. He has been married to Canadian-born American stage and television actress and dancer Allyn Ann McLerie since December 20, 1953; they have two children. George and Allyn Gaynes reside in Calabasas, California and are Democrats who supported Barack Obama's 2008 bid for the presidency. Filmography Television roles * Cheers - Malcolm Kramer, episode: "Where There's A Will," 1983. * Chicago Hope – Brook Austin * The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd – Arthur Feldman * Evita Peron - The Doctor * General Hospital - Frank Smith * Hawaii Five-O - Thurman Elliott, "Kiss the Queen Goodbye," 1970. * Hearts Afire – Senator Strobe Smithers * Hogan's Heroes - 3 Star US Army Air Corp General - Episode 159, 1971. * Punky Brewster – Henry Warnimont References External links * * Category:1917 births Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Finnish immigrants to the United States Category:Living people Category:Naturalized citizens of the United States Category:People from Helsinki Category:American people of Finnish descent da:George Gaynes de:George Gaynes fr:George Gaynes it:George Gaynes hu:George Gaynes pl:George Gaynes pt:George Gaynes ru:Гейнс, Джордж fi:George Gaynes sv:George Gaynes